Spinning My Dreams The SHORT Version
by Neko-Mushin
Summary: So, my Uncle Leo gave me this Rubik's cube...I solve it, BAM! Off to another dimension...whoo?


Spinning My Dreams

**Spinning My Dreams**

**-The SHORT Version**

**Sia K. Koneko**

_There's a dark room. A light comes on and we see a figure sitting in a chair in loose clothes with a table in front of him. That's me._

"_So, what is it you want to tell us?" a soft voice says. It's from a lady; everyone here calls her Bun-Bun because bunnies make people feel happy. She also wears small clothing articles that remind you of rabbits…like ears._

"_First off, I want to tell you that I don't belong here. Ok?" I hissed, glaring at her. I leaned back dramatically, folding my arms over my chest. _

"_Ok, that's fine. We just want to hear your story." She says kindly. I sighed._

"_All right. My name's Gabriel and this is what I did over my summer."_

_A man leaning on the wall took out a recorder and set it on the table, stealing my every word._

"_On my birthday, May 20__th__, my Uncle Leo gave me a Rubik's cube." I spoke slowly and clearly, pausing to take out the toy from my pocket. The man against the wall glared at it, so I tossed it to him. He looked at it for a while, inspecting it, before scoffing and setting it down next to Bun-Bun. She toyed with it in her hand, smiling at me._

"_What happened then, Gabriel?"_

"_Well, as you know, I'm a movie-man; I plan, sketch out and create videos. Lily and Kyle are my actors, and my inspiration." _

"_Yes, we know about them. We just want to know about you." _

_I sighed and began my story:_

I lay on my bed, music blaring through my ears as my hands toyed with a mathematical puzzle known only as a Rubik's cube. It was an oddly colored one, instead of the normal colors; red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and white; this one was painted with small strange symbols on them, the centers of each side being a single emblem while dark colors surrounded them; majestic purple, a silver, maroon, black, a forest green and a deep blue.

Dramatic Time Skip

It was a normal day and school was going to be over in just a few days. I was with my friends, Kyle LeGare and Lily Swanson. We were killing each other brutally as characters in a video game. My younger sister Jennifer had come by to give me my camera (I needed to review a few shots), then stayed for dinner seeing as Mom and Richard (he's my step-father) were taking Bryan out to get a shot at the doctors (younger brother, Richard's side)

Then, it happened.

I had been playing with the Rubik's cube when I had actually managed to get them all together. I'm not sure how though…I wasn't paying attention.

I accidentally was able to push the center of the purple side like a button, and my buds, my sister and I were transported to this really dark room. There was a guy there; he explained what was going on.

Apparently, what we had was some 'Magical Rubik's Cube' and since I was able to solve it without being a total genius or looking at the directions, we had somehow unlocked its secret power.

Go figure.

Then, after his hour long explanation, he throws the cube at us after hitting the maroon side, and suddenly we're off and away on some place like Mars – dirt, sand…more dirt. But, we were too busy noticing that we were umpteen-million feet in the air.

There were these guys there, Lily named them Moth-Guy, Dirt-boy, and Emo-kid. Both Moth-Guy and Emo-Kid had wings and were able to fly. Hence the reason I'm still alive. Dirt-Boy was just a random human stuck there, and he was to take care of Cinnabar, a small moth-faery.

Lily had fun here with all the guys. While she was busy teasing Dirt-Boy with a bottle of lotion, hugging Emo-Kid incessantly, and just threatening Moth-Guy with water, she had little time to help us with where the cube had gone.

Anyway, yes. The cube had gotten away from us somehow, and we had to go search for it for like…a week. This huge-ginormous spider had it. Then, this other guy runs out, I guess he's a spider-human hybrid or something, screeches at the big spider, and then hands us the cube.

Apparently the spider was mad because he couldn't figure it out. I had to re-construct the cube again, and then we hit another button to see if it'd take us home…needless to say, it didn't.

We tried Blue.

Next thing we know, we're underwater! Some merman had seen us and was trying to help…but we were on the bottom of the ocean. I'm not sure how we weren't crushed by the pressure, some magical world thing. How'd we breathe? That's another good question. There were several people who tried to help us, Aditya, Clover, and Chael Gunelle with his brother, Scythe.

Anyway, this seriously was just like a very annoying video game in which you fight and search for things, then have to come up to the boss and defeat him.

My team…we did a lot of running away and screaming.

…Except from one side, the Black one. We apparently went to some school for demons…anyway; I'll explain that place later.

MOVING ON! After we got the cube back again, we went somewhere that reminds me so much of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, it's creepy.

And this time, we broke free from the whole copy-written-video-game-vibe. No giant monster this time. Instead?

We got to party with the Mad Hatter - Toga, The White Hare - Floppy, That Rabbit whose always late - Bun-Bun, the dorm-mouse - Snoozer, The Queen of Heart's herself - Clara, Queenie – the queens younger sister (go figure), Alice, and then of course Chessie, the infamous Cheshire Cat.

Kyle loved it here, the damn pervert. He was going to say it was payback on Lily for being sent to a place with only guys; it seemed Wonderland was only full of girls. His plan failed EPICALLY when he realized that the Cheshire-Cat was a guy. Lily took him with us.

Kyle wanted to take Bun-Bun, but she wouldn't leave her queen.

So, after solving riddles and recovering from a massive sugar-high, we hit the black button. Boom. D.I. High. The teachers said it stood for Darwin Ives; the students called it Devious Intentions. The name that stuck? Demonic Institution. Either way you look at it, the name fit.

This place simply was a school for demons. We figures that out by crashing into a guy named Damien, he was apparently a human who had learned (been kidnapped) by their principal that he was a 'See-er'. He had super-eyes or something, not sure.

Anyway, he was paired up in a three-man squad. There was a girl named Tiffany who could materialize weapons out of thin-air – She was a Do-er; and then a fish-man-hybrid (but not merman) named Koi – the sense-er of the group.

Don't ask me what they mean, seriously. I'm just saying what they told us.

But really, one interesting thing we did learn was that, well first, Chessie used to be human and was infused with feline DNA and stuck in wonderland somehow (he was fine with that); and secondly, my Uncle Leo, the one who gave me the cube in the first place, was the sparring coach there!

Needless to say, I was not happy.

He had taken the cube into possession after having found it lie around the school grounds (a second time mind you) and was simply waiting for us to turn up.

"Well, only one color to try left; am I right?" he had said, smirking at us while handing it back.

We all sighed and braced ourselves before finally hitting it. Silver.

Now, we were in a room much like the first one we had traveled to. The Briefing room I guess. And it was apparently Leo who had told us what to do. Then, after he started to say: Congratulations; this giant crack appears on the ground and this crazy chick we had never seen before flies out, laughing hysterically. She introduced herself as Serox.

Then, out of nowhere, she decides to attack us! Chessie and Leo were the only ones who knew how to fight, the rest of us were helpless. Kyle and I were able to serve as cheap distractions, but it didn't matter. Lily actually got caught at one point, but Chessie saved her, thank god. Jennifer…she surprised us most of all.

Apparently while we were in Darwin Ives, she had hung out with Tiffany and learned a few spells; good thing she did too.

While we were fighting, I got completely knocked off my feet, a giant slash across my chest…I can stillremember it vividly…

"**No, Lily!" I shouted, rushing after my friend as she was snatched by what's-her-face, Serox. That witch saw me and decided to drop Lily. Thankfully Chessie caught her. **

**Serox wasn't happy with the sudden turn in events, so she attacked me to make up for her faltering. Her right arm was covered in black metal as she swung at me with a shriek, slashing me across my chest in an attempt to kill me. **

"**Kya ha ha ha ha!! ****Lets dance! Gabriel…come on Gabriel, fight!"**

**The next thing I know is my body kills and Jennifer's standing above me, sweating lightly and murmuring to herself. Kyle's still running around, Lily's crying, but trying to fight, Leo's injured slightly and Chessie was unconscious on the floor.**

She healed me somehow…I don't really understand it all that much…but I'm glad she did.

Somehow, we won. Serox didn't die though…she just kinda disappeared, so…more like she dissolved… into a strange black fog…

Leo took us home; he told us all to touch a center of the cube and push the buttons. Soon, we were all in Kyle's house again…

_I sighed and looked up to the man and Bun-Bun, finished with my tale. The man looked positively furious while Bun-Bun was massaging her temples slightly._

"_O-ok Gabriel…here's what really happened…" Bun-Bun began. I narrowed my eyes, leaning back farther into the chair, "This?" she held up the Rubik's cube, "this is just a normal toy from your Uncle that he decided to paint so it was different than the others. And yes, it is true that you were at LeGare's house. But…there was an accident."_

_Her voice trailed off and I hissed slightly, this was the same story my parents had spat at me of what really happened._

"_You were playing a game, and Swanson had won against you. You were switching sides with LeGare, but Swanson cashed into you. You tumbled over the couch and smacked your head against the wall. You were knocked unconscious and sent into comatose. You getting this?" the man, Angry-Man, started speaking, his voice ruff and foreign._

"_And everything that happened is simply my own hallucination?" I tilted my head to the side innocently, my face like an angel's but my eyes seething in venom. He snarled at me._

"_Gabriel, please. Just listen, ok?" Bun-Bun continued in her sweet-tone. I sighed; the sooner they were convinced I believed them the sooner I was out of here._

"_All right. Speak at me." _

"_You thought you were on planet…Hell, because when you had gone into your coma, you had also developed a fever from your brother, Bryan; that is the reason he was going to the doctors, correct? Where you got the moth-characters, I can only assume they were from when your family had visited you. Your mother, Susan; she pleaded and said that you had woken up for a short while, and Bryan had shown you a moth that he had caught in your room."_

"_The water incident came from your family's own stupidity;__** again**__." Angry-Man snapped, "Your father, Richard, he was giving some water to Jennifer and tripped over Susan's purse, causing it to fall on you. Where you got the mermen, I'm not sure. Your siblings were probably watching Disney movies, which also explains your Alice in Wonderland theory."_

"_Oh yeah?" I growled, slamming my hands on the table, "Well then, explain Chessie!" _

"_Chessie? Oh, right, Swanson's boyfriend. Chessie is short for Chester. He's currently dating your friend Lily, she told you about it when you were unconscious."_

"_Oh? And what about D.I.?" _

"_Darwin Ives is a real school. Your uncle had come by to see you as well, and he was telling you about his new job as the P.E. teacher there. The students were currently learning martial arts and sparring."_

"_Ok, I follow you so far…but tell me. Who is Serox?"_

"_Serox…we're not sure where she came from, but it only proves that your hallucinating!" Angry-Man shouted. He sighed, trying to calm down. "Look, just…just know that it was all a dream…ok? None of it happened and…damn, I gotta get a coffee." Angry-Man left us then. Bun-Bun looked at me sadly._

"_Gabriel…you should go home and get some rest, ok?" my eyes brightened._

"_You mean you're letting me out of here?!" I jumped up excitedly. She smiled and nodded. "YES! Freedom and Pizza!!" _

"And that's what I did over my summer vacation. I got knocked out, had the adventure of a life-time, and got stuck in a Crazy-house." I smirked, staring at my class who only stared back in awe as I finished my oral report. Even Mrs. Lafore, my English teacher, couldn't say anything.

Lily started clapping incessantly, cheering as loud as she possibly could. So did Chessie.

They knew the truth.

What did I really do over summer vacation?

I made history baby.

I sat back down at my desk, staring blankly out a window. Something caught my eye. It looked like the remenants of black mist. Then I heard it.

"_Kya ha ha ha ha!! __Lets dance! Gabriel…come on Gabriel, fight!"_

I sighed and lifted my head from my hand.

"Mrs. Lafore? May I be excused to the restroom? I'm not feeling too well."

_Fin_


End file.
